La tarta
by Rima Lovegood
Summary: One-shot EspañaxRomano   Romano no puede expresar correctamente sus sentimientos hacia España por lo que con ayuda de Veneciano decide hacer algo lindo por él, prepararle una tarta. No soy buena con esto de los resumenes


_¡Hola! Luego de mucho tiempo, estoy de vuelta. Con mi primer fic de Hetalia, ahora que lo pienso jamás había escrito yaoi tampoco… bueno, espero que les guste._

_**Pareja**__: España x Romano, Alemania x Italia implícito_

_**Disclaimer**__: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen Himaruya Hidekaz y no a mí (razón por la que no se muestra un mundo muy rosa y muy yaoi en Hetalia) solo hago esto para entretenerme y por amor a esta maravillosa serie/manga _

_**Advertencia:**__ Contiene yaoi pero ningún tema para mayores y de hecho hice el lenguaje de Romano lo menos fuerte posible, así que supongo que solo puedo decir que hay partes muy cursis y los personajes me quedaron un poco OOC _

Escuchó que alguien tocaba insistentemente la puerta. Dos golpes fuertes, uno despacio, luego un segundo de silencio y comenzaba nuevamente, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y no le apetecía mucho verlo… no a esa hora. Esperó un par de minutos, después de todo quizás su hermano se dignase a ir… la simple idea le revolvió el estomago, odiaba admitirlo pero prefería mil veces ir él mismo.

Sin mucho ánimo se levantó de la cama y sin siquiera molestarse en buscar zapatos salió de su cuarto. Procuró no hacer ruido al cruzar el pasillo y bajar las escaleras, pero a la vez deseaba llegar rápido, no soportaba el incesante sonido de los nudillos de su visitante al chocar contra la puerta. Era infinitamente molesto ¿Cómo una persona podía llegar a ser tan ruidosa? Abrió sin ánimos y con el ceño fruncido, como casi siempre que se veían, le dijo:

-¿Qué quieres bastardo?

-¡Romano!- se colgó del cuello de su interlocutor en un fuerte abrazo- ¡Te extrañé mucho!

-¿Sabes acaso que hora es?- inquirió molesto

-9 A.M. más o menos

-Entonces, ¿Serias tan amable de decirme… QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN PARADO AFUERA DE MI CASA CON TU SONRISA DE TONTO TAN TEMPRANO?

-Pues, bueno… es que la próxima semana tengo un partido de fútbol contra Alemania-san y puedo invitar a dos personas, así que pensé que tal vez Ita-chan y tú querrían venir conmigo- sacó las entradas del bolsillo de su camisa.

No sabia que contestar, el español siempre era sumamente considerado con él y su hermano menor, aunque eso último le doliera… ¿Es que ese idiota no entendía nada? Sentía rabia en su interior, todo el mundo amaba al más pequeño de los italianos, aquel ibérico era la única persona (nación) que se fijaba realmente en Romano. Por eso hervía de enojo ¿Por qué esa única persona no podía ser solo para él? ¿Estaba acaso siendo demasiado egoísta? ¡Las cosas habrían sido tan distintas si en lugar de "_Ita-chan y tú_" hubiese simplemente dicho "_quiero que vayas conmigo_" , pero las cosas no eran así de fáciles.

Pensó un par de segundos el como responder, a pesar de todo le apetecía ir al partido. Amaba el fútbol y significaba pasar tiempo junto a él, cosa que no admitiría pero lo hacia feliz. Además era una perfecta oportunidad de ver al alemán derrotado, estaba más que seguro que el español ganaría. Por otro lado, no era cosa de llegar y decir "¡_Me encantaría_!", simplemente no iba con su personalidad, mucho menos estando tan molesto con él.

-Supongo que puedo ir- afirmó con seriedad a lo que el otro le dedicó una sonrisa aun mayor- ¡pero no te ilusiones bastardo! Solo es por que quiero ver al macho-patatas derrotado. ¡No es que quiera tenerte cerca ni nada!

-¡Romano!- volvía a abrazarlo efusivamente, cualquiera diría que en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose ya se habría acostumbrado a las excesivas muestras de cariño, pero no era así

-¡No me asfixies bastardo tomates! – haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas logró darle un cachetada, la que el otro simplemente ignoró, ¿Cómo no le había dolido?- ¡Qué me dejes!

-Romano, eres malo conmigo- lo soltó aun sonriendo

-¿Es todo lo que tenias que decir?- soltó como un rugido ¿Por qué no se iba de una vez?

-Pues…si, creo que si- le entregó los boletos

-¿Es en Madrid?

-No, en Berlín

-¿Por allá? ¡Odio el país del macho-patatas! Bueno, el tuyo también pero en España al menos puedo comer tomates

-¡Vamos! Es una hermosa ciudad, lo pasaremos muy bien y…

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE IRÍA! ¿NO? ¡Ahora lárgate!

-¡Nos vemos, Romano!- lo abrazó nuevamente antes de dar media vuelta e irse. El italiano pegó un portazo y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar café, ya no podría volver a dormir. De camino se topó con su hermano que en ese momento bajaba la escalera.

-¡_Fratello_! Escuché un ruido, ¿Está todo bien?

-solo fue la puerta, vuélvete a dormir- le soltó sin ánimos de contar lo que le ocurría

-¿Quién vino? Es algo temprano para visitas

-Era el bastardo tomates, creo que la próxima navidad le daré un reloj

- ¿España-niichan? ¿Por qué no lo invitaste a quedarse? Iba a preparar para el desayuno uno de los pasteles que le gustan _~vee_

No pudo evitar sentir celos, él no era muy bueno cocinando. Por supuesto sabía hacerlo, pero solo como última opción… si se ponía a analizarlo, jamás había preparado nada para el ibérico. Cuando estaban juntos el mayor era quien se encargaba de la comida y esta siempre era alguno de los favoritos de Romano, de hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuales eran los platillos que más le gustaban al español. En cambio su hermano menor era un chef gourmet y todos adoraban los que fuese que cocinara.

-No se pudo quedar- mintió con un tono amargo

-Bueno, le puedo mandar un trozo más tarde, ¡Se pondrá tan feliz!- corrió escaleras arriba a vestirse

-¡_stolto_!- se aguantó las lágrimas. No podía dejar de repetirse que por eso era que todos preferían al menor. Era amable, considerado, alegre y talentoso en todo lo que la palabra abarcaba; pintura, dibujo, música, cocina… la lista seguía. Por supuesto que también tenia sus defectos, era torpe, distraído, sumamente ingenuo y por sobre todo un cobarde, pero todo eso solo contribuía a hacerlo mas adorable aun.

Romano solía imaginar que habría sido de su vida de haberse parecido más a Veneciano. Definitivamente se habría llevado mejor con todos, pero también habrían habido más países interesados en conquistarlo, claro que eso hubiese sido sobre llevable, después de todo no habrían faltado aquellos que hubiesen querido protegerlo a cualquier costo. Habría recibido la misma clase de afecto que su hermano… no habría hecho sufrir a tanto a España. Porqué a él le dolía, a pesar de ocultarlo tras una sonrisa en el fondo de su corazón algo se quebraba cada vez que el italiano lo insultaba.

Ahí fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que podría haber ocurrido, "Si hubiese sido tan servicial como Veneciano, Austria me habría mantenido de sirviente en su casa" se dijo a si mismo recordando la razón por la que había terminado bajo el dominio del ibérico. Quizás ni siquiera habrían llegado a conocerse o incluso podrían haber sido enemigos en alguna guerra. Y si de algo se sentía feliz en la vida era de ser especial para España. Claro estaba que nunca admitiría algo así, no, ese era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba, por así decirlo, era un país, no iba a morir… al menos no como los humanos lo hacen.

-¿Qué ocurre _fratello_? Estas llorando _~vee _- apareció nuevamente el menor

-¡Claro que no, imbécil! ¡Solo… solo…! ¡No es nada!- sin ningún aviso su hermano lo abrazó- ¡_lasciami__andare_! ¡No necesito tu compasión! –lo apartó

-¿Sabes? No deberías rechazar el cariño de las personas a las que les importas- sonreía, no estaba en absoluto molesto- Así solo lograrás quedarte solo _~vee_

-A nadie le importo- respondió en un amargo susurro

-¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!- ¿estaba enojado? ¿Veneciano podía sentir eso?- y agradece que España-niichan no te halla escuchado-sus labios se volvieron a curvar con alegría como si nada hubiese ocurrido- ¡Yo te quiero mucho _fratello_!-se colgó de su cuello nuevamente- ¿Por qué no quieres ser feliz? _~vee_

-No es que no quiera, tan solo no puedo

-si solo ves el lado negativo de las cosas obviamente nunca podres disfrutar de la vida

-Para ti es fácil decirlo. Todos te quieren, tienes muchos talentos, un amor correspondido… -¿Por qué estaba diciendo eso? No iba con él… Tal vez, después de tanto tiempo necesitaba sincerarse, y en cierto modo agradecía que le hubiese ocurrido con él y no con cualquier otra persona.

-Tú también tienes todo eso, solo necesitas darte cuenta y no darte por vencido al primer intento

-¿Por qué tienes que oírte inteligente en un momento así?- preguntó recuperando un poco de su personalidad normal

-No es que me halla vuelto listo ni nada, solo conozco el amor y también a ti

-¿A…a…. a qué te refieres?

-No te gusta demostrar tus emociones pero es evidente –lo miraba fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, daba miedo- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a preparar el pastel de España-niichan?

Romano enrojeció al instante, ¿A caso su hermano había leído su mente?

-¿Por qué querría hacer lo que sea que le guste al bastardo tomates?

-Por que lo amas-contestó con una gran sonrisa avergonzando aun más al mayor- ¡De seguro alguna vez quisiste hacerlo!

-Me iré a vestir…- atinó a decir antes de correr a su habitación. Su corazón latía con fuerza, nunca había admitido ante nadie sus sentimientos por el español y no pensaba hacerlo ante su hermano. Ya habían sido bastantes confesiones por un día.

Se dejó caer en su cama, era blanda y confortable, con suaves sábanas blancas y un cobertor delgado. El sueño se coló en sus pensamientos inmediatamente.

…

_El sol brillaba quemando levemente su piel. Estaba de pie sobre un sencillo caminito de grava que cortaba el césped. Habían plantas con distintos tipos a de flores a lo largo de la reja que delimitaba el jardín. Se iba acercando lentamente a la casa. A un costado de la puerta divisaba una maceta en la que crecía una mata de tomates. Conocía el lugar a la perfección. La puerta de madera, los amplios ventanales, las paredes de un suave color crema, era su casa, no había duda. ¿Qué hacia ahí? De un momento a otro fijó su vista en la pequeña caja de cartón blanco que sostenía y entonces lo recordó. Tocó la puerta 2 veces y esta se abrió al instante… Ahí estaba él, lo miraba sonriente, con sus ojos de un brillante tono de verde fijos en su visitante, estaba claramente feliz de verlo._

_-¡Romano!- lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo_

_-Cuidado España, aplastaras tu regalo- lo reprendió sin estar realmente molesto, incluso se rio_

_-¿Me trajiste un obsequio?- Preguntó a la vez que lo soltaba_

_-Si, lo hice especialmente para ti- se lo entregó sonrojado, el ibérico lo recibió, abrió la caja y no se aguantó a sacar un trozo con el dedo_

_-¡Esta delicioso, Romano!_

_-¡Qué bueno que te halla gustado! … bueno, volveré a cas…- El español lo agarró de la manga atrayéndolo de vuelta a su abrazo y luego lo besaba- Te amo_

_-Ti amo- suspiraba el italiano cuando ese mundo ideal se comenzaba a desdibujar. _

…

Podía sentir como lo remecían, de pronto abrió los ojos, vio el sol ya entrando por la ventana, sintió su cama bajo su cuerpo… todo había sido un sueño.

A su lado veneciano lo observaba preocupado.

-¿Te sientes bien _fratello_? Te quedaste dormido así sin más

-Si, solo tenia algo de sueño… ¿No íbamos a cocinar?- No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar su sueño

- _~vee _–lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró a la cocina sin siquiera permitirle vestirse apropiadamente

Así, aun en pijama y siguiendo las instrucciones, comenzó a mezclar y batir esto y aquello.

-Por cierto, ¿De que es el famoso pastel?- inquirió extrañamente de buen humor

-ah, ¿No lo mencioné? _~vee_ es un plato de la casa de _fratello_, "tarta caprese"

-Ya se me hacia que conocía la receta

-¿La has preparado antes? _~vee _–preguntó extrañado, su hermano no solía hacer más que pasta y pizza y eso solo cuando no le quedaba opción

-No, pero he visto como…- miró al suelo y toda su seguridad se escapó en un segundo ¿En que diablos había estado pensando? Aun si su pastel salía medianamente bien (cosa poco probable) no podría dárselo a España, seria vergonzoso. No solo porque terminaría golpeándolo con la tarta en un ataque de timidez sino por que el ibérico había probado la cocina de su talentoso hermano menor. Obviamente el suyo no estaría ni cerca de alcanzar esa calidad así que ¿De que servía seguir?

-¡Cuidado _fratello_! Casi dejas caer la fuente

-Pensándolo bien ya no tengo ganas de hacer esto, tú puedes continuar- le entregó la mezcla y lanzó lejos el delantal que le había obligado a usar

-Creí que querías darle un regalo a España-niichan, ya sabes, para expresarle tus sentimientos

-¡NO LE DIRÉ NADA! ¡ESE MALDITO BASTARDO TE QUIERE A TI Y NO PIENSO ARRASTRARME ANTE ÉL!

-Quizás debas prestarle un poco más de atención… si lo hicieras sabrías que tú actitud es ridícula

-¡Tú eres el que no se da cuenta! Siempre eres tú, "¡Ita-chan es tan lindo!" "¡Ita-chan es tan buen cocinero!" "¡Ita-chan es un gran artista!" ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Siempre tú!- estaba furioso, no quería hacer daño a su hermano, pero los años de vivir a su sombre habían hecho mella en él y ya no era capaz de contenerse. Todo siempre había sido de Veneciano ¿Quién era el favorito del abuelo Roma? Él ¿A quien amaban todos los demás países? Él ¿Quién nunca había enfrentado la soledad es su vida? Él, él, él, siempre él. Toda su vida rodeado de gente dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese por su bien ¡Hasta el "macho" Alemania había caído a los pies de Italia del norte! Mientras que Romano siempre había estado solo, siempre la segunda opción si no es que la última, solamente había habido una persona (país) en el mundo que lo había querido por quien era y por encima de todo, pero ni siquiera esa única persona era solo para él… y eso lo enfierecía. Sin embargo eso no justificaba lo que acababa de hacer y lo sabía.

Su hermano lloraba desconsoladamente, ahí mismo, sin esforzarse por contener las lágrimas como el otro hacia en aquel mismísimo instante, ¡Eran tan diferentes!

-Veneciano… yo… esto… no quería decir eso, lo siento. Por favor, no estés triste

-¿Cómo no voy a estarlo si _fratello_ me odia?

-Claro que no te odio… de hecho, como que podría decir que te tengo envidia. Eres mi hermano menor ¿Cómo no te voy a querer?- Esbozó una de sus escasas sonrisas sinceras

-Romano…-lo abrazó con fuerza

El mayor no pudo dejar de notar que era la primera vez que lo llamaba así y se le hacia extraño. Luego de mucho pensarlo llegó a la conclusión de que se debía a que los papeles se habían invertido, en ese momento era su hermano pequeño quien cuidaba de él y no al contrario.

Pasaron un buen rato en silencio hasta que:

-Él te quiere de verdad, deberías saberlo _~vee_

-No de la forma que a mi me gustaría

-Entonces lucha por lo que quieres

-Lo dice el mayor productor de banderas blancas del mundo- rio amargamente

-Pelear no me interesa en absoluto, hay más cosas en la vida… ¡_andiamo_! Terminemos de cocinar, estoy seguro que España-niichan se muere por probar algo preparado por _fratello _

-¿Y si no le gusta?

-Lo amará- aseguró el menor soltando a su hermano

Pasaron la mayor parte del día cocinando, llegaron a perder la cuenta de cuantas veces lo intentaron. La primera vez se distrajeron y la tarta se quemó hasta el punto de parecerse a los _scones_ de Inglaterra. La segunda un frustrado Romano terminó lanzando la masa contra la pared y requirió mucha persuasión de Veneciano para continuar. La tercera vez añadieron demasiada levadura y el horno por poco explota. En otra ocasión olvidaron el azúcar… En fin, todas las cosas que podían pasar al cocinar ocurrieron. Pero no se rindieron y cerca de las 11 de la noche la casa, que ya estaba completamente inundada de humo a esas alturas, se vio invadida con el dulce olor de la tarta recién sacada del horno.

-Se ve deliciosa _~vee_

-¿Habrá quedado bien esta vez?- Después de tantos intentos el mayor había perdido toda esperanza, si había continuado había sido por complacer a su hermano

-Solo hay una forma de saber _~vee_

-¿Cuál?

-Alguien debe probarla, por supuesto

-pero… es que… yo iba..

-No me refería a que lo hicieras tú- ¿Cómo diablos podía lucir tan inocente sabiendo lo que esa frase insinuaba?- … me voy a Alemania en el primer avión de la mañana ¿Por qué no lo invitas a desayunar?- le tendió un celular a su ya muy sonrojado hermano

-Es muy tarde, ya debe haberse dormido… o haber salido a beber con el bastardo del vino, como sea no me contestará

-Bueno, ya le hablaras…me voy a dormir, mi vuelvo sale a las 8

- ¡_buonanotte_! –de repente sin ninguna razón recordó las entradas que le había dado España esa mañana- por cierto ¿Hasta cuando te quedaras con el macho-patatas?

-¡_Fratello_! No me gusta que le digas así… no estoy seguro, me invitó a un partido la próxima semana así que planeaba volver después de eso ¿Estarás bien solo?

-¡Por supuesto! Debí imaginarme que el bas… que él te había invitado a ti, supongo que nos veremos allá

-¿_~Vee_?

-El juego es contra España, ¿No lo sabias?- le mostró los boletos- por eso el muy bastardo vino en la mañana

-¡Qué amable! ¿Puedes explicarle por qué no puedo aceptar la invitación?

- Le diré, ahora duérmete

-_Bounanotte fratello_- subio corriendo la escalera. El mayor de los hermanos no pudo evitar pensar que parecía una colegiala enamorada y secretamente esperó nunca verse así de ridículo.

Puso el pastel de vuelta en el horno apagado para evitar que se estropeara, luego apagó la luz de la cocina y con un bostezo se dirigió a su cuarto. Su teléfono portátil descansaba sobre la mesita de noche y se quedó mirándolo durante un rato pero no llegó a tomarlo.

Finalmente se recostó sobre su cama, se cubrió con una manta y decidió que lo mejor seria esperar a la mañana. Los minutos pasaban y el italiano no lograba conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de imaginarse que diría el español de su tarta, observaba el teléfono como si esperara que en cualquier segundo cobrara vida, a veces incluso lo agarraba, marcaba el número y antes de llamar desistía. Habían pasado ya dos horas cuando molesto encendió la luz de noche y en un susurro soltó:

-¡_Merda_! En serio parezco una adolescente enamorada

Decidido tomó su celular y sin pensárselo 2 veces, llamó al ibérico. Escuchó el tono de marcado y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ya no le parecía en absoluto una buena idea. Ya iba a cortar cuando escuchó su voz.

-¿Hola?- sonaba somnoliento, había apenas logrado despertar lo suficiente para contestar el teléfono- ¿Romano? ¿Ocurre algo?

El italiano estaba aterrado, no sabia que decir. Respiró lentamente 3 veces y cuando logro hablar prácticamente gritó.

-¡Bastardo, ven a desayunar a mi casa hoy!

-Me encantaría- respondió con la voz entrecortada por la sorpresa, estaba en shock, siempre era el quien invitaba al menor.

-A las 10, _ciao_- Sin esperar una respuesta cortó

Si antes no podía dormir, el insomnio finalmente atacó después de esa llamada. Estaba terriblemente nervioso. Dio vueltas en su cama hasta el amanecer.

No había sido una buena noche, se había puesto en todos los escenarios posibles. Aquellos en los que el español le correspondía (los menos) lo ponían ansioso mientras que aquellos en los que era rechazado lo deprimían. Si acaso durmió había sido suerte.

En cuanto escuchó que la puerta de entrada se cerraba indicando que su hermano menor se había ido, decidió levantarse.

Tomó una larga ducha. Más que nada quería hacer tiempo y despertar del todo. Sabia que la falta de descanso podía hacer estragos en él y lo que menos le hacia falta ese día era ponerse agresivo. Al salir se miró al espejo, tenía unas enormes ojeras. Eso no era nada bueno. El español se preocuparía y como de costumbre haría una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Había sido así desde que el italiano era pequeño, cualquier problema que tuviera, ya fuera una rasmilladura, un resfrió o como en ese caso, una mala noche, le era terriblemente preocupante. Y lo peor era que rara vez hacia algo útil para remediarlo.

Finalmente decidió dejarlo así, a fin de cuentas nada se podía hacer… era un poco deprimente, ni por una vez le podía salir algo completamente bien ¿Era acaso mucho pedir?

A la hora de decidir que ponerse se enfrentó a un nuevo dilema ¿Qué usar? Quería verse bien pero por ningún motivo deseaba que el español pensara que se había arreglado para él (aunque esa era la verdad). Seria más de lo que su orgullo podía soportar… ¿Por qué le costaba tanto demostrar lo mucho que significaba para él?... Envidiaba la capacidad del hispano de expresar sin tapujos todos sus pensamientos y emociones. Con la moral ya por los suelos, escogió una camisa y un pantalón de tonos claros, se veía bien y era un conjunto que podía usar cualquier día sin implicar que ocurría algo especial.

A pesar de todo, quería continuar con lo planeado. Por extraño que pareciera viniendo de él, no sentía necesidad alguna de rendirse en ese momento, es más, pese al claro presentimiento de que todo iba a acabar mal, se sentía lleno de energía… por primera vez estaba decidido a acabar lo que había comenzado.

Bajó a la cocina y miró el reloj, aun quedaba un buen rato para que llegara su invitado.

Buscó un mantel limpio y lo puso sobre la pequeña mesa que tenían en la terraza. A esa hora el sol ya comenzaba a calentar y le llegaba la suave brisa del Mediterráneo, era el lugar ideal. Luego se dedicó a poner los cubiertos, platos y tazas. Debía admitir que comenzaba a hacerse ilusiones. Preparó café. Puso la tarta en un exhibidor que Romano halló luego de registrar toda la cocina ¡Su hermano si que era desordenado!

Decidió que si servía el pastel y no le gustaba resultaría un tanto incomodo así que también puso la panera en la mesa junto a unos potes con mantequilla, mermelada y otras cosas que podían ayudar a hacer pasar desapercibido su "evidente fallo."

Con todo listo se dispuso a esperar recostado en el sofá. Sin saber como, se quedó dormido.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba insistentemente la puerta. Dos golpes fuertes, uno despacio, luego un segundo de silencio y comenzaba nuevamente, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba ¿Cómo una persona podía hacer tanto ruido a esas horas de la mañana? ¡Tendría que darle una llave para que dejara de hacer eso! De un momento a otro todos los recuerdos del día anterior lo invadieron, se levanto de golpe y corrió a abrir.

-¡Bastardo tomates! ¿Qué te hizo la maldita puerta?- comento en tono irónico pero sonriendo

-¡Romano!- lo abrazó con fuerza

-¡Suéltame! ¿Por qué siempre eres tan efusivo?

-¡Por que te quiero!- el menor se sonrojó y sin decir nada más lo dejo entrar

-Te traje unos tomates de mi casa- anuncio tendiéndole una bolsa que traía, Romano se puso aun mas rojo, ¿Por qué siempre esas actitudes lo agarraban con la guardia baja?

-gra…gracias, ¿Puedes dejarlos en la cocina?

-¡Claro!- muy sonriente como siempre, hizo lo que le pedían

-Comeremos afuera bas… España- dijo nervioso el anfitrión, estaba intentando ser amable ¿Por qué le resultaba tan natural y sencillo insultarlo?

Las cosas resultaron bastante bien, conversaron de cosas normales como el clima, que tal iban las cosechas de cada uno, alguna que otra anécdota de la vida diaria. Todo muy tranquilo, Romano hasta había evitado usar la palabra bastardo. Las cosas cambiaron cuando decidió servir el pastel.

-¿Quieres un poco?- ofreció cortando una rebanada. Le temblaba la mano.

-¡Tarta Caprese! ¡Es mi favorita! ¡Se ve deliciosa! ¿La hizo Ita-chan?

La última pregunta quebró todo su optimismo y el buen ambiente que había reinado hasta entonces ¿En qué había estado pensando? España no lo creía capaz de hacer algo bien.

-¡Veneciano! ¡Siempre él! ¿Sabes? ¡EL QUE ÉL SEA PERFECTO NO ME HACE UN COMPLETO INÚTIL!

-yo… yo no quería decir eso, claro que no pienso así , es solo que…- se sentía terrible, había hablado sin pensar, sabia lo celoso que estaba Romano de su hermano y también que nada de lo que dijera lo arreglaría. Cogió un pedazo de pastel y lo introdujo en su boca.

El italiano miraba atento intentando disimular su ansiedad con un ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados contra su pecho. Aun estaba molesto pero quería saber si todo su esfuerzo había valido de algo al menos.

-Tienes razón, es evidente que no lo preparó Ita-chan -Ahora si, Romano se quería morir, no, primero molería al español a golpes y luego la tragaría la tierra, si, eso debía pasar- Es la mejor tarta que he probado en mi vida-añadió luego.

…

¿Qué había dicho?

…

-No me halagues solo para hacerme sentir mejor… no es que me sienta mal- contestó con amargura

-Pero si es verdad, mira- sacó otro pedazo y lo dirigió a la boca del italiano que de la sorpresa se había puesto más rojo que un tomate. Realmente estaba delicioso y de repente se sintió muy orgulloso de todo el trabajo que había puesto en hacerlo.

-¡Eres un excelente repostero!- lo elogio dirigiéndole una sonrisa, pero no cualquier sonrisa, aquella era diferente, estaba reservada solo para el italiano

-¡Que bueno que te halla gustado… la hice especialmente para t…- soltó avergonzado en un ataque de sinceridad del que inmediatamente se arrepintió- No es que me importe lo que pienses bastardo

-¡Romano! ¿Es eso cierto? –de repente hablaba con seriedad y se acercaba peligrosamente al italiano. Este ultimo asintió levemente esperando que el español no lo alcanzara a notar… no fue así- ¡De verdad me quieres!- no cabía en si de alegría

-No es para tanto… es completamente normal hacer esto cuando te gusta…-se tapó la boca, ¿Qué había estado apunto de decir? En un intento de restarle importancia al asunto no solo había hecho lo contrario sino que casi se había delatado. Después de todo un pastel no era una confesión de amor, el que el otro hubiese apreciado el detalle tampoco.

-¿Qué estabas diciendo Romano?- inquirió curioso, no debía adelantar conclusiones

-Nada

-Vamos, dime

El italiano estaba en su límite, mas rojo no se podía poner, de hecho si las cosas seguían así acabaría desmayado ¿Por qué el español no se alejaba? ¡Estaba casi encima suyo! Y seguía repitiendo su petición ¡Era irritante!

-No seas malo, por favor, por favor, por favor…

-¡PARA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, BASTARDO! NO ME VAS A HACER DECIR LO MUCHO QUE ME GUSTAS

Ahora si que quería desaparecer ¿Por qué no podía pensar antes de abrir la boca? Quiso correr lejos de ahí pero el ibérico ya estaba definitivamente encima suyo, sentado en sus piernas para ser mas específicos. Lo agarró del rostro y le plantó un beso. El italiano tardó un poco en reaccionar y otro tanto en corresponderle.

Se separaron un tanto acalorados, no había dudas del por que España era el país de la pasión.

-Yo…yo…- buscaba frenéticamente una excusa, no se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar y estaba sumamente avergonzado. Solo quería irse y que al despertar al día siguiente hubiese olvidado todo lo ocurrido, pero dejarlo escapar no estaba en los planes del ibérico. Este le puso un dedo sobre los labios indicándole que no continuara y luego mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza le susurró al oído.

-¡_Te amo, Romano_!

_¡Terminé! Me demoré 13 días pero lo hice (creo que es la mayor cantidad de tiempo que me he demorado en un one-shot) llevaba tanto sin lograr acabar algo… (Aquí viene la parte donde recuerdo como se me ocurrió esto… pueden saltárselo) _

_Empecé este fic el último día del 2011, mientras mi hermano y mi primo jugaban PES (el primer partido era Alemania vs. España) y yo alucinaba con Hetalia y me imaginaba a los hermanos animando y demás y en algún punto la historia dejo de tener que ver con futbol y salió esto, me tardé 10 días en escribirlo por que no lograba ordenar las ideas de manera coherente ¡y al final aquí esta!_

_Bueno, gracias por leer_

_Si leen y no dejan review Romano irá a su casa muy molesto a… no, creo que aun así no es algo malo… retiro lo dicho. _


End file.
